


Uma decisão difícil

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Loss of Limbs, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Não havia nada que Claire pudesse fazer para salvar o braço de Misty.





	Uma decisão difícil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A difficult decision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865196) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #085 - blood (sangue).

Havia tanto sangue. Sangue por todos os lugares, e ela nem conseguia determinar de onde o sangue estava vindo, e mesmo se conseguisse, não havia como saber se seria capaz de parar a hemorragia a tempo. Isso lembrava Claire de outra situação, há tanto tempo, quando Misty levou um tiro no mesmo braço e Claire, por algum milagre, conseguiu salvá-la naquele seu esconderijo mal iluminado. Não parecia que aquele milagre estava prestes a se repetir, não naquele dia, e Claire não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava deixando suas emoções, seus sentimentos por Misty ficarem no caminho de tomar uma decisão.

Quando isso aconteceu antes, elas mal se conheciam, e não seria um exagero dizer que elas não gostavam uma da outra. Contudo, elas tinham se aproximado ao longo dos meses, mais próximas do que esperavam ser, e agora isso estava prejudicando o julgamento de Claire.

O braço de Misty estava esmagado sob um grande pedaço de concreto, sangue fluindo livremente onde o concreto havia aberto a pele, e a ambulância demoraria quinze minutos para chegar, se tivessem sorte. A solução para a perda de sangue de Misty era óbvia, mas Claire não queria pensar sobre o óbvio, ela queria uma solução impossível, uma que lhe permitisse salvar o braço de Misty, mesmo que seu conhecimento médico lhe dissesse que isso era impossível.

Mesmo se Misty não sangrasse até a morte antes da ambulância chegar, seu braço tinha ficado sob o concreto por tempo demais, não poderiam levantar o concreto, ou mesmo o quebrar para liberar o braço, sem arriscar síndrome de compressão, e isso a mataria tão certamente quanto a hemorragia. Mesmo que não tivesse se passado tempo demais, ela podia ver que o braço estava esmagado além de qualquer esperança de reparação, cortado quase até o osso no impacto. Era tarde demais para a tirar dali inteira, tinha sido tarde demais desde o momento em que o prédio começou a cair nelas, e tinha sido pura sorte que elas não morreram antes dos destroços se estabilizarem.

Misty nem estava acordada para lhe ajudar a tomar essa decisão, a apoiar. Depois de tanto tempo, ela tinha se acostumado a buscar o apoio de Misty, e se sentia sozinha agora, mesmo que tivesse seus dedos dentro do braço de Misty, tentando parar o sangramento.

Se Claire não tomasse uma decisão, o tempo o faria por ela. Misty não tinha quinze minutos, não se a hemorragia não fosse parada completamente, e só havia uma forma de fazer isso, fora amputar o braço, e ela não tinha as ferramentas para uma amputação, nem tinha certeza de que poderia fazer isso com alguém que amava, ao menos não assim, sozinha em campo, tendo que tomar uma decisão que provavelmente faria Misty a odiar por causa disso. Ela tinha que cortar o fluxo sanguíneo para a região completamente, simplesmente parar o suprimento de sangue para o braço, usando algo parecido com os torniquetes que as pessoas faziam quando não sabiam o que estavam fazendo, e que geralmente causavam mais dano do que benefícios. É claro, nesse caso, negar sangue para o membro era o resultado pretendido, não uma consequência indesejada de uma ação ignorante feita de boa vontade. Ela estava horrorizada até em pensar nisso, mas era a única chance que Misty tinha de ficar viva por tempo o bastante para a ambulância a resgatar, e isso poderia comprar aos paramédicos tempo o bastante para fazer a amputação.

Claire gostaria de poder pedir a permissão de Misty, ou ao menos lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas Misty tinha perdido a consciência fazia tempo, o que provavelmente era melhor. Claire conhecia a ciência por trás do ferimento, e ela tinha tido alguns pacientes nessa situação, mas ainda não conseguia nem imaginar a dor que Misty sentiria se acordasse agora, ao menos inconsciente ela estava protegida de parte do efeito, mesmo que não todo; com um ferimento assim, ela provavelmente ainda sentia muita dor, mesmo inconsciente. Ainda assim, Misty tinha tentado permanecer consciente por tanto tempo quanto podia, e no final, foi a perda de sangue, e não a dor, que a derrotou.

Claire pegou seu cinto e o amarrou em volta do braço, o mais perto do concreto que conseguia, não havia porque matar mais do membro do que estritamente necessário, e ela sabia que quanto mais Misty pudesse manter do braço, mais fácil seria usar uma prótese depois, mesmo que essa não fosse a sua especialidade.

Ela se perguntava se Misty a odiaria por isso, se jamais iria querer a ver de novo, mas no final, não importava. Ela queria que Misty sobrevivesse mais do que se importava com seus próprios sentimentos, e ela uma enfermeira acima de tudo, seu trabalho, não, mais do que isso, seu chamado era salvar vidas. E Misty sobreviveria, ela não estava preste a deixar Misty simplesmente morrer em um prédio condenado e cheio de poeira que tinha caído sobre suas cabeças. Não, Misty chegaria em um hospital, a salvo, onde ela iria se recuperar, e talvez odiar Claire pelo que ela tinha feito para salvar a vida de Misty, mas a coisa mais importante era que ela iria sobreviver.

Era a primeira vez que Claire tinha que tomar uma decisão tão grande para alguém com quem se importava, e era tão difícil como imaginou que seria. Era por isso que médicos e enfermeiras não podiam atender a familiares e pessoas amadas, era fácil demais deixar seu julgamento ser afetado por sentimentos, porque medicina às vezes era uma questão de aceitar comprometimentos para garantir que o paciente sobreviveria no melhor estado possível, mas como alguém poderia querer qualquer outra coisa além de alguém que amava se recuperar completamente?

Ela só esperava que Misty se recuperasse, de qualquer forma que fosse possível agora. E que, talvez, um dia ela pudesse perdoar Claire por fazer uma decisão difícil necessária para a manter viva. Mas mesmo que Misty não a perdoasse, Claire ainda estaria contente por ter salvo a vida dela.


End file.
